


Taking Care

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Anal Sex, Bath Sharing, Biting, Cuddling, Fingering, Kisses, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Romance, Trust, Unrepentant porn, been-together-forever, bottom!Erwin, brief consensual somnophilia, sleeping, sub!Erwin, written because I needed Erwin being exhausted and Mike taking care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Although this was inspired by the <a href="http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/post/98876351616/alright-whew-boy-i-am-actually-going-to-do">31 Days Of Halloween challenge</a> (day nine: Candles) on tumblr, it basically just became a canon-verse fic in which Erwin's been gone for a while to try to get continued funding, and Mike's waiting for him when he comes home. :)</p><p>- - -</p><p>Summary: <i>“Mike –”</i></p><p>
  <i>“Hush, Erwin. It’s okay. Rest.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’s got a hand in Erwin’s hair, and his voice is soft; and Erwin sucks in whatever air he can get. Feels his stomach go all fluttery; and then Mike presses his mouth against the back of his neck, right over his spine; and Erwin closes his eyes, the sense of security settling over him like a blanket.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maybe just a bit of a rest, then.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

Candles.

The entire room is full of candles.

Mike’s leaning against the wall, arms across his chest. He’s got a grin like a wolf, and he’s looking a little too pleased with himself; and Erwin takes a deep breath, and closes the door behind him. Barely starts to slide out of his jacket before Mike’s right there, helping him. Hangs it over the chair, before moving behind Erwin and putting his giant hands on his shoulders, and –

Just like that, top-to-bottom, Erwin can feel the tension start to leave him.

Two decades together, and Mike always knows exactly what he needs.

“I missed you.”

Mike wraps his arms around him as he mutters it, burying his nose against his neck. Inhales, deeply, and Erwin loses his own air as Mike’s arms tighten, his hand sliding to Erwin’s stomach.

“I can see that.”

His voice is breathy, and he can feel his limbs getting weak, and his heart’s slamming as he rests his head against Mike’s shoulder, and – it’s a damn good thing that no one else ever sees him like that. The Commander of the Survey Corps, being slowly seduced in a room full of candles.

The central government would probably cut funding to them all together.

“Hey, shh, no, none of that.”

Erwin hadn’t even realized he’d tensed up. Closes his eyes when Mike pulls him in even tighter.

He’s so tired.  _So_ damn tired.

“Mike –”

“Just me here. Me, and a bed, and a bath. Why don’t you go do that, and then –”

“Come with me?”

Mike doesn’t say anything. Just tightens his grip, and sucks in a breath against his neck.

“Anything you want.”

Erwin keeps his eyes closed, and leans back a bit harder.

Maybe they can stand here for just a little bit longer.

\- - -

Mike joins him in the tub.

Joins him and then soaps him up from top to bottom. Gets them both clean, and then wraps his arms around him and holds him until the water starts getting cool. Erwin’s damn near asleep by the time Mike shifts behind him, and then hauls them both out of the tub and gets them dried off.

What did Erwin ever do to deserve this man.

He’s still more asleep than awake by the time Mike gets them both out and onto the bed, with Erwin on his stomach and Mike blanketed over him, pressing him down into the bed. They’re both half-hard, but – it might not be going any further than this. Erwin’s barely slept for five days. Feels Mike grin against him when he yawns, damn near smothering himself into the pillow.

“Should I be insulted?”

Erwin doesn’t bother with a response. Mike knows better that that. Feels Mike’s grin widen; and then Erwin’s closing his eyes when Mike’s suddenly pressing him down even harder into the blanket, letting the full weight of his body settle on top of him, squeezing the air right out of him.

Erwin never feels safe, until they’re like this.

“Why don’t you just doze for a while, then. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Mike –”

“Hush, Erwin. It’s okay. Rest.”

He’s got a hand in Erwin’s hair, and his voice is soft; and Erwin sucks in whatever air he can get. Feels his stomach go all fluttery; and then Mike presses his mouth against the back of his neck, right over his spine; and Erwin closes his eyes, the sense of security settling over him like a blanket.

Maybe just a bit of a rest, then.

\- - -

Erwin wakes up with teeth in his shoulder and a hand around his dick.

_“Fuck.”_

He’s been hitched up on his knees, ass in the air. Mike’s folded over top of him, a solid wall of warmth and muscle. Slides his hand down the length of him, and Erwin nearly topples forward.

“ _Mike_ –”

A finger traces down the crease of his ass – slick, and rough with Mike’s callouses – and Erwin only realizes he’s shivering when Mike whispers,  _shh_ ,  _it’s_ _alright_ , into his ear; and Erwin – jolts and twitches when Mike’s beard scrapes his spine, scratching all along his shoulders and back.

“Any objections?”

Erwin must make a sound, because Mike’s rumble is pleased, and, god, Erwin loves making him happy, loves – Mike takes Erwin’s hand and wraps it around his own dick, before kneeling behind him, spreading his ass; and Erwin flushes so hot it’s a wonder his face hasn’t caught fire.

_Fuck_ .

Two decades.  _Two fucking decades_ . How does Mike still make him feel like he’s fifteen?

It’s all he can do to fold down onto his elbows and hold on to the bed. Keeps a hand around his dick, and buries his face into the pillow, as Mike gets his fingers slick and starts to work him open, and – for a man who doesn’t see himself as tender, or gentle, he damn well treats Erwin like he’s breakable while they’re like this. Kisses and bites and licks and scrapes his beard all along Erwin’s back and ass and shoulders, while he curls and twists his fingers inside him until Erwin’s whining and pushing back.

“Now, now I-I’m –”

“Not yet.”

_“Mike –”_

“Hush. I like you like this.”

There’s the slightest break in his voice, and Erwin should hate the way he whines and jolts, but –

It’s Mike. He’s got nothing to prove here.

Doesn’t have to do anything but hold on to the bed and let Mike take care of him. Keeps him there on his hands and knees until Erwin can feel his leg muscles trembling. Licks the sweat off Erwin’s shoulder, and then shoves his nose into Erwin’s hair. Buries three fingers into him and just holds them there, panting loud and rough against his shoulder as he pulls Erwin’s hand out of the blankets and wraps it around his dick, his fingers curling up and pressing and  _holding_ and – Erwin’s nearly got tears in his eyes. Mike twists his fingers and scrapes his beard down his back. Bites down against his spine, and pulls all his fingers out, only to push them back in, and –

“Mike,  _please_ –.”

He’s too big for his skin. He’s going to explode. Can’t breathe as Mike pulls his fingers out and slides his dick inside, instead. Achingly slow. Keeps a hand on his back, and the other on his hip.

"Alright?”

Erwin can’t stop shivering. Locks his legs to stay still as Mike slowly works himself in the rest of the way. Drops down onto his elbows, and – jolts when Mike presses closer, shifting deep inside him, and wraps a hand around him. Fists his dick, gently, and slides himself back out, and then thrusts in, and again, until he’s completely buried; and Erwin’s lungs have stopped working.

“Still good?”

Mike’s the one who sounds shaky, now; and Erwin’s throat goes tight. Shudders and nods, and – jumps when Mike traces a rough finger along the entrance to his body, right next to his own dick.

Erwin’s going to fucking pass out.

“Good.”

There’s a grin in his voice, and it’s all the warning Erwin gets.

Fists his hands into the blankets and just holds on, and – Mike holds him there and fucks him until his legs are barely holding him up. Holds him up and buries himself deep, over and over, slow and then fast again, exactly where Erwin needs him, until Erwin’s got tears in his eyes and no air in his lungs. Can’t think as Mike fists his dick, and kisses, and bites, his breathing going shakier behind Erwin, and – rubs a thumb against his nipple until Erwin’s twisting into it and then twisting away from it, can’t move, Mike’s got him pinned, holding him close, keeping him safe –  _always_ keeping him safe, and Erwin – he’d have  _never_ made it without this man, god, he  _loves_ him, loves – ends up hauled up even higher as he hears Mike’s breathing start to get frantic.

“Missed you, Erwin, m-missed you so –”

Erwin knows he makes noise, but his mind is blank.

Comes back down, sagged forward onto the bed, with Mike’s arms tight around him.

Wrapped around his chest and – Mike’s plastered against his back. Shaking. Not moving. Shifts, just a bit, deep inside him, and – and Erwin twitches. Tries to shove back. Ends up whining as – Mike pulls out of him, carefully, and lies him back down on the bed, his hands gentle on his hips.

“You – y-you can –”

“Hush. Just – like that. Stay like that.”

Erwin feels himself shudder. Mike sounds like can barely speak. Puts a hand on his back, and Erwin twists to watch as Mike – his hand’s around his dick, his eyes fluttering and his teeth in his lip – jolts and comes all over his hand, and all over Erwin’s back, when Erwin meets his eyes.

Doesn’t look away, until he droops forward, and braces himself against Erwin’s back.

Wavers there, for a moment, before he wipes his hand on the blanket. Lies down beside him, and tugs at him until Erwin’s on top of him. Wraps his arms around him and pulls him against his chest – holds him there, and presses a kiss to his temple, and then all down his cheek, and then his lips.

Cradles him there, breathing hard, and kisses him until Erwin’s lost all his air all over again.

He’s going to have beard burn.

He doesn’t care.

Ends up with his arms curled in around his own chest, tucked in tight against himself; and Mike’s arms tight around him, holding him on top of him, with his entire face buried into his hair, and Erwin’s cheek resting against his chest, and – underneath his ear, Mike’s heart is going crazy.

Erwin can barely breathe for how tight his chest pulls. Presses his face harder into Mike’s chest.

_Thank you._

“Go to sleep, Erwin. I’ll clean up in a bit.”

It’s barely audible – sounds exhausted. Erwin kisses his neck – feels and hears Mike suck in a sharp breath, before one of his hands slide up to twist into Erwin’s hair – and then closes his eyes, as Mike tighten his grip and pulls him in closer. Erwin’s aching, and he’s a mess between his legs, and he’s got come on his back, and they’re both covered in sweat; but it doesn’t matter.

Mike will take care of him. He always does.

For now, Erwin can sleep.

\- - -

When Erwin wakes up, he’s on his stomach beside Mike, with both of them tucked in under the blankets; and the candles are all out, and the sun is just barely sneaking in through the curtains.

Beside him, Mike makes some little huffing sound, and breathes deeply into the pillow, his bangs moving with how hard he exhales, and – it’s one of Erwin’s pillows, of course. Mike would have slept in his bed the entire time Erwin was gone. Erwin’s come home, before, to find Mike wrapped up in every blanket and sheet and pillow he could find; and it’s always been enough to make Erwin’s stomach hurt. Two decades together, and Mike can still give him damn butterflies.

“Stop thinking so loud.”

Mike’s eyes aren’t open, and he hasn’t moved. His voice is even deeper than normal; and Erwin barely has the chance to breathe through the shiver before Mike’s shuffling over until they’re touching from top to bottom. Shoulders and hips and knees all pressed together, with both of them on their stomachs, and Mike as close as he can get without crawling back on top of him, and – there’s not a hint of mess left anywhere on his body. Not on his skin, or between his legs; and Erwin must have really been out of it, to sleep through that. Breathes through another shiver.

“Go back to sleep, Erwin. We’ve still got a few hours.”

Mike still has his eyes closed, and he sounds exhausted; and Erwin takes a deep breath, and presses a kiss against Mike’s bare arm. Tucks his face into Mike’s shoulder when Mike laces their fingers between them, pulling Erwin in as close as he can get without moving him too much.

He knows that Erwin can’t sleep unless he’s on his stomach.

Knows him better than Erwin knows himself, probably.

“Mike?”

Mike’s eyes blink open, bleary with sleep; and Erwin can actually feel his heart miss a beat.

“Thank you.”

Mike doesn’t say anything, but his expression goes soft, and he lifts Erwin’s hand to press a kiss against his wrist; and it’s more than enough. Erwin smiles – feels his stomach swoop over when Mike smiles back, mouth still pressed against his wrist – and then closes his eyes and curls in as close as he can get, letting the sound of Mike’s slow breathing start to pull him back under again.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥
> 
> (Note: my blog will have major spoilers for the Attack on Titan manga; so if you'd like to be friends and avoid those, the tag to blacklist is, 'aot manga spoilers'.)


End file.
